The Gift Or Curse In My Eyes
by Comet96
Summary: Evolet Eirwen Nova Gwendolynn Lawson, a girl cursed with such a ridiculous name. Not only cursed with a long name but also a unique power that will shock and memorise people forever. The worst has passed ... more is to come. The balance of good and evil is in Evolet's hands, aka her magic. She seeks comfort in the form of her best friends brother, James Sirius Potter. Let it begin.


**Hey to everyone that is reading this. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and that I updated on my tablet and it wwon't let me change anything. If I spot any mistakes I will attempt to change them in the future xxx Hope you enjoy x Comet96 xx**

* * *

Family means everything to the Potter/Weasley/Lupin/Black family. Actually now-a-days family meant a lot to most families around the wizarding community. For those of us that didn't have families well we grow to accept everyone close enough to be family. After the war ended Harry Potter went into muggle London and brought Wool's Orphanage - yes the same orphanage that Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort grew up in - and turned it into a wizarding orphanage for those young wizards found that didn't have parents. The whole thing became a project within the Ministry with Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt creating a floor that would locate young wizard when they first come into their magic. Someone from the office would be sent to the young witch or wizard's house posing as a muggle child health services councillor and then they would asses the child. If a child was found without parents in a muggle orphanage then they would be transferred over to Wool's.

There were times when that witch or wizard was sometimes with a family member. Magic would then be explained to that family member and if they couldn't handle it their memory would be erased and the child taken to Wool's. The orphanage itself was small on the outside but that was where the wonders of magic came in - it was a lot larger on the inside. The orphanage was a hit with the wizarding world and it seemed that there were a lot of wizarding families out there that couldn't have children or just wanted to add to their family.

Having grown up in the orphanage ever since I could remember I had seen many children pass through these walls and move onto wonderful families. There were a few that had been brought back - some witches and wizards that liked the idea of having children but couldn't handle it. It was also great that the children here got to grow up together because when they all turned eleven they would all be off to Hogwarts and they had someone that would relate to them and feel the same way they would when they entered the school.

Our learning as we grew up was mixed between the wizarding world and the muggle world. It was given under strict orders by Harry himself that we all be taught in both ways to enable a supportive and open future. All the ladies that worked in the orphanage had large hearts and saw each and everyone of us as there own. The main lady that lived at the orphanage everyday was actually quite young, round twenty years older than me. Charlotte loved us all dearly and was a close friend of Harry's after helping him build up the orphanage so it would be suitable for the wizarding kind.

After finding out how much she loved children and that she originally wanted to become a teacher he offered her the job at taking care of the children and then giving them lessons on how to control their magic and the muggle world. She agreed eagerly and eventually held interviews for others that would help out at Wool's. The other five girls that took care of us; Eloise, Juliana, Gillespie, Ella and Isabella were like the annoying sisters that we wished for and treated us with just as much love and respect that Charlotte did.

I noticed over the years that most of the children left the orphanage around about age twelve. Harry himself made it his mission to find homes for every child at Wool's and no one would refuse Harry Potter of anything if he asked. So when he came knocking at your door asking you to adopt a child - a certain one he had in mind - they wouldn't turn around and say no. Deep background checks would go into the child and the family adopting the child before the adoption went through. Harry liked to keep a record of each child that passed through Wool's and whether they were from wizard blood or muggle born. To him it made no difference but he wanted there to be something if that child ever wanted to find out about their past.

There were some that never bothered being happy with the new family they got but there were some that would question Charlotte all the time about their family. Eventually they shut up when they had a family to go to. Every child that went through the system in Wool's eventually ended up adopted. Everyone except me.

It wasn't that no family wanted me, at first appearance I was that adorable little red-head that reminded the wizarding world of the Weasley's but as soon as the trial days came up they lost interest. It was part of the system for the child and parents to get used to each other before going through with the adoption. They would spend a week getting to know each other before taking the next step. My trial days never went passed one day.

It wasn't me that had the families running off but my magic instead. I had never been able to control my magic. According to Charlotte they found me the minute I was born. There was a magical surge that alerted the Ministry and caused mayhem for days. Many wizards thought that there was another dark wizard out there planning on attacking. It was Harry, along with Hermione and Ron that tracked me down. Kingsley wanted it to be them that went after the power surge, no one else. They had faced many things in their life and they were possible the best at magic.

Could you guess how surprised they were when they stumbled across a one hour baby instead of the dark wizard they were expecting to find. My magic had sent my mother into an early labour and I had arrived two months before her due date. My magic had also wiped the life from her and wiped the memories of the two other people in the room.

For a baby due on Christmas day and arriving in the world on Halloween I wasn't expected to survive. I baffled doctors when I didn't need to be put in an incubator or on any life support. I was so small and according to Harry I looked lost and helpless.

They called in more wizards once they found me and a few ordered that my life be taken after having such powerful magic that had killed someone and taken the memories from two people. Harry, Ron and Hermione wouldn't stand for that and had threatened the lives of those that wished to kill me. I was taken to St Mungo's along with the two people that had their memories erased and was kept there until the healer's felt it was safe for me to go home.

Home for me was Wool's.

Charlotte, Eloise, Juliana, Gillespie, Ella and Isabella became my family and I had never felt like I wasn't part of their family. To me all the other orphans were brothers and sisters or some family member and I could remember ever single one that passed into my life.

My name was given to me by the Golden Trio and Charlotte, all of them wishing to call me something different so I ended up having the longest and most ridiculous name known in the wizarding world. Evolet Eirwen Nova Gwendolynn Lawson. I think it was stupid for the four of them to settle on such a name but Charlotte told me that it showed how much people cared about me.

I even know who gave me what name and which one I would have to 'thank' for helping to add to such a ridiculous name. Harry won by being able to give me my first name Evolet, Charlotte was happy to come in second and give me Eirwen, Hermione graced me with Nova and Ron was pleased when they allowed him to add Gwendolynn onto the end. I think Charlotte was over the moon when Harry asked if I could share her last name with her. Because I was a Lawson, she was legally my 'mother' and I had a feeling that she was glad no one adopted me.

As orphans we were rather lucky to have the Golden Trio in our lives throughout the year, they all visited and we became no strangers to the family. To me though it seemed that I played some special part inside their hearts and I knew it was because they all had a say in what I would be called. They saw me as an extended part of the family and I knew I would always have that.

It only got better when I arrived at Hogwarts. I had met Albus and Rose a few times growing up and when we met on the train we all agreed to sit with each other. When we got sorted everyone was surprised when Albus was sorted into Slytherin but no one really cared. I went into the Slytherin house along with him and Charlotte was surprised but loved me all the same. Rose was sorted into Gryffindor, to Ron's pleasure and we soon became our own little trio. A few weeks into the school term Al became friends with Scorpius Malfoy and he eventually became friends with the rest of us and our trio turned into a quartet.

Those seven years passed in a flash and we all graduated from Hogwarts and took on the careers that held our passions. Al and Scorpius started Auror training, Rosie joined her mum in law enforcement and I stuck to my gut feeling and stated Healer training. The four of us had achieved what we wished in Hogwarts and were taking the next step in our lives, achieving more of our dreams.

Al and Scorpius were acing all their training, Rosie was following in her mum's footsteps and mastering her degree in law and I was excelling at my Healer training and was sent into the second year training system only weeks after starting.

It wasn't that I was a favourite and was just moving up because the Healer's thought well of me but more of the fact that I had a ridiculous memory that could remember anything, and I mean anything. I could remember every conversation I'd ever had or listened to, remember what I had eaten everyday of my life, stupid things like that. I could remember everything I was taught or read or had seen and along with my magic it seemed I would excel at anything really quickly. My potion abilities were outstanding and I had managed to make my own versions of most potions and they always ended up better than the original. I never liked to brag about myself but I was proud to be able to excel at magic, and I was thankful of my gift when it came to learning, but for everything else it was annoying. I wasn't like normal children and that was always held over my head.

My gift was one day going to bring trouble, there was many conversations I had heard from inside the Ministry, St. Mungo's and the Golden Trio's homes that could be valuable to someone. Put in the wrong hands I was a weapon and according to Harry and Ron, there was something dark and big coming. There was a reason they were recruiting more Auror's than necessary. There was also a reason why their training started as soon as they left Hogwarts. There was also a reason why they asked for applicants during our sixth year. Al and Scorpius had been studying not only for their NEWTS during sixth and seventh year but also for Auror training. The practised all the theory during their two last years at Hogwarts and then went onto practical once they left.

It had been the same for the last three years and I knew I would be the same from now on. The Ministry were preparing for something and when it came they would be ready. We would be ready. Well that was what we hoped for.

It wasn't until Al and Scorpius went on their first mission everything went down hill and the threats started beginning.

They had started their second year of training, as well as Rose and I had gone onto my third year when they were sent on their first mission. It being so close to Christmas everyone was hoping they would only be away for a week. They were gone for five days before Scorpius returned with a near dead Albus inside the Potter Manor. Al was rushed into St. Mungo's and had been here in a comatose state for two weeks. With Christmas a week away everyone's hopes had been getting up in hopes that he would be awake so we could celebrate.

Scorpius had to face Harry when they returned, he had to explain what happened to Al. They were on a quick, simple and easy dark wizard hunt that shouldn't have caused this much trouble. We understood quickly what went on. The dark wizards they captured were after something, they were after a weapon and they were confident that Al and Scorpius knew where it was. The look Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged after that made me realise that it was me these dark wizards were looking for.

I wasn't stupid and Harry had explained to me that people may come after me because of my gift. To me it looked less of a gift and more of a curse. And it was because of this curse that my best friend lie in a hospital bed not responding and in a coma a week before Christmas.

It was my fault and I was going to make it right. I would do anything just to bring Al back and to protect everyone from being hurt because of me.


End file.
